


Aliens in New York. Again.

by Coffee_Creature



Category: fanmade universe bro
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like taking pictures of squirrels, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, The day I write smut is the day I die, alien x reader - Freeform, also I’m very unreliable so don’t trust me to update on time, but like I’ll try to do it at least once a week, first fic, gender neutral reader, kit is a weird alien dude, no Nsfw, please don’t murder me, reader has a lot of impulsive decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Creature/pseuds/Coffee_Creature
Summary: You, a lonely person obsessed with sleep, finds themselves crossing paths with a lost, hungry, and scared alien that wants nothing more than to just go home. But, as you get to know eachother more, this little alien is less and less keen to get back to his two-mooned planet.





	Aliens in New York. Again.

  The shrill _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_ of the alarm startled you awake, sunlight practically blinding you as you slammed your hand down on the snooze button.

  
  You groaned and slowly sat up, attempting to blink the sleepy blur out of your eyes. You really didn’t want to get up today. But, y’know, not having money kinda sucks. And you still need to find a job.

  
  With another tired groan, you swung your legs over the side of the bed, swiping the grey blanket off of your body and stretching:  
You yawned and rubbed your eyes with the heel of your palm, trying to will yourself into getting up and ready.

  
  After a minute or two, you finally stood, shuffling toward the short wardrobe under the window. You yanked open the top drawer and rummaged through, pulling out a long sleeved, dusty red shirt. Oddly enough, no matter how sunny it was in great ol’ New York, it was almost always _oh_ so very cold.

  
  You settled for the baggy grey sweats with a hole in the left pocket you were already wearing, pulling the shirt over your head and sliding your arms through the slightly darker sleeves.

  
  You gave one last longing look to your bed, grabbed your phone, and closed the door to your room.

  
  The rest of your apartment, well, more or less looked as if a tornado ran through it, then an earthquake happened, and then a tornado again. You weren’t exactly very concerned with cleanliness, nor did you ever have to worry about visitors.

  
  Although, today, for some reason, you really didn’t feel like staying inside. Maybe you could hike down to Central Park. Maybe eat some nachos. Yeah, nachos.....

  
  You smiled, pocketed your phone and wallet, and left.

  
                • - - - - - •

  
  It was nice outside. Despite it being pretty cold, the air was nice, the traffic wasn’t as noisy as usual, and man, you think, this was a good day to go out.

  
 You walked slowly to Central Park, taking in all the sights and sounds and.... what’s that delicious smell? A small stand could be spotted off the corner of the street, and oh, thank gods, it sold nachos.

  
  You approached the stand, pulling out your wallet to pay for the salty chips drenched in that delicious liquid gold.

  
  The owner of the stand was a tall man wearing a black apron and cap with a bushy red beard. You could probably compare him to a living teddy bear.

  
  “So,” said the man with a thick southern accent, startling you from your thoughts, “did’ja hear ‘bout that strange creature jumpin’ ‘round the neighborhoods?”

  
  You paused at that, watching him fill up a red and white paper bowl-thing with tortilla chips.

  
  “Creature?” You asked.

  
  “Yeah, a lanky lil’ animal that s’posedly escaped from some science facility. A regular modern Bigfoot.” He finished, drizzling on the cheese.

  
  “...Huh.. okay..? I’ll be on the lookout, I guess.” You said, not exactly sure how to respond to something as strange as that. It sounded like some rumor that got out of control, or maybe just some photoshopped picture of a coyote. Either way, you weren’t gonna believe it.

  
  “Be safe, y’hear?” He said, handing you the nachos. You gave a small nod, taking out a five and dropping it in his hand.

  
  Now, as you made your way to Central Park with a new thing to think about, you would unconsciously walk a little bit faster past the alleyways, peering warily into the shadows for only a split second, looking for any trace of this so called “modern Bigfoot.”

  
               • - - - - - •

  
  It really did feel like a good day. By the time you got to the huge park, the sun was shining beautifully, the autumn colored leaves fluttering past your face and onto the ground.

  
  With your nachos in hand, you settled down on a quiet bench, letting out a little puff of happiness. Almost immediately you dig into your tiny meal.

  Raising a salty chip to your mouth you-  
  A rustle. Then a chirp. Then a little huff.

  
  Sometimes, you didn’t understand how your mind worked. Really you wouldn’t blame anyone if they thought your actions were odd, too. But right now, you thought that was a squirrel, and you _really_  wanted to take a picture of that squirrel.

  
  You put the chip back in it’s placed standing and taking out your phone. Wait, you thought, crouching next to a bush nestled against a tree, what type of squirrel chirps? Even if it were a bird, you rustled the bush anyway, peering in through the leaves.

  
  Nothing. Nada. You couldn’t see anything, either, despite a little grey gecko that bolted before you could snap a picture.

  
  With a tiny, sad huff, you stood back up and picketed your phone, turning to your nachos... which were being eaten by someone. No, not some _one,_  but some _thing._

  
  It was tall. Inhumanly tall. And it had a long, fluffy, light brown tail. It’s legs were shaped oddly, almost like a dog’s, and it wasn’t wearing any shoes, showing off its clawed toes.

  
  You gaped at it as it wolfed down your food. You could’ve guess it hadn’t eaten for days.

  
  As if feeling your gaze bore into its body, the creature turned. You expected something scarier, like maybe to get a sort of chupacabra vibe to come from it. But no. Of course it had to have a tiny, soft looking face with one little, harmless fang poking out of his- no, _it’s_ \- mouth.

  
  “Ish k’hat? Vorlak’ho?” It’s tiny, smooth-as-honey voice forced out in some unknown language.

 

  
  You really wish you hadn’t gotten out of bed today.

**Author's Note:**

> So like. This kinda actually sucks, but I’ve always wanted to write an x reader fic that wasn’t super smutty OR limited to loving humans, because, let’s face it, humanity sucks. I doubt anyone will actually see this because guess what? Nothin I write gets popular. But hey. Might get lucky.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr I guess  
> @thefantabulousfox  
> Also I have insta  
> @_the.fantabulous.fox_


End file.
